Lucy's Interdimensional Lady Loves: Of Keys and Cosmetics
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: 2nd one-shot featuring Ms. Heartfilia paired with various women from crossovers. Fairy Tail is on a job to protect a noble from the infamous group of criminals known as Night Raid, but Lucy ends up trapped in the predatory gaze of a certain shapeshifting needle user. Our favorite blonde gets more than she bargained for.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. Akame ga Kill is the property of Takahiro, and Tetsuya Tashiro. This is purely a non-profit fan-based story for entertainment. The following story contains elements of tickling fetishism, foot fetishism, bondage, possible OOC behavior, and merged AU. If any of the following offend you in some way. Please hit the back button.**

* * *

Lucy was shifting nervously as she patroled the area around a huge manor late one evening. She waited and waited for an attack to come. She and the rest of her team knew an attack was coming, but not from where, when, or by who. All they knew was that the owner of the manor was in possession of a very valuable relic and needed people to protect it. That was where she came in.

Grass crunched under her heels as she strolled through the grounds, seperated from her team as they split up throughout the property. She sighed as she felt the cool night air against her skin. Taking another step she shivered as the unmowed grass tickled the sides of her feet. She picked the wrong job to wear heeled sandals on. Her soft, tiny feet were sinfully ticklish, as many a guildmate and occasional enemy had exploited.

She jumped in shock as she felt something soft, and furry brush against her lower leg, making her cry out in suprise. Spinning around she was relieved to find a small brown cat was looking at her, meowing inquisitively. "Oh hello there kitty." She said with a smile as she bent down to pet the animal. "Careful there, you scared me. There's a lot of dangerous people out there."

""Of course there is." The cat said in a young woman's voice. 'Wait did that cat just talk?' Lucy thought to herself.

*POOF!* In a puff of smoke Lucy felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck. "Because I'm one of them." Those were the last words Lucy heard as her world went black.

With a groan Lucy slowly blinked awake to find she was now hogtied, and had been carried into the woods. "Oh hey, you're awake." a redhead dressed like a concertist with butterfly themed headphones, and a lolipop in her mouth said hopping down from a stump.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Lucy demanded as she shook side to side in an effort to escape the binds on her wrists and ankles. No good, they would not budge. The redhead merely smiled.

"You can call me Chelsea." She said. "I'm a member of a group called Night Raid." She said her hand brushing Lucy's hair off her neck. The blonde's nostrils filled with a delicious strawberry aroma as Chelsea's hand stroked her face.

Recomposing herself she shivered. "Night Raid? I've heard of you. You're a Guild of thieves and murderers. You tried to overthrow your own country, and were forced to flee to Fiore three years ago!" She said with a defiant look. She knew she was in a bad situation, and needed to act cool in order to gain control of the situation. You are in big trouble, my friends will be here to save me any moment!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. My teammates will keep them busy long enough for us to assassinate the Baron. Don't worry we won't kill your friends though. Even we know it would be suicide to draw the wrath of the Oh so Mighty Fairy Tail." She said filing her nails.

"Don't mock my friends!" Lucy snapped bouncing on her bosom as she struggled to lunge at the girl, only to be cut off by her quickly standing up and planting a bare foot between her shoulder blades pinning her to the grass.

"You are a feisty one, I respect that." Chelsea said lifting her other foot off the ground to pull off her other boot, making Lucy groan in pain from the added pressure on her back. "But I'm a lot stronger than I was when we went into exile." She said hopping off barefoot on the grass giggling a bit as it tickled her feet. "You see this?" She asked holding out a small cosmetics case. "This is a magical item known as a Teigu. Everyone in the Night Raid Guild has one. Mine is called Gaea Foundation. It allows me to transform into anything. From people to animals, to trees, even into the elements themselves. It tooks years of experimentation and training, but I have gone from stealthy shapeshifting silent killer, to one of the more powerful fighters of Night Raid... Not that I care for it mind you... Stuff like this is way more satisfying."

"Enough of this! What are you going to do with me! If you're after the Baron, why are you here talking with me instead of doing it yourself?!" Lucy demanded still quite defiant.

Chelsea giggled whether it was from the grass or amusement at Lucy's question was unknown to the blonde. "You really want to know. My orders were to take you out, and get you out of the way." She said as Lucy cocked her head in confusion. "Oh yes Lucy. We know who you are, and we know about your powers. Your ability to summon extra oponents is a risk we could not take. So my job was to keep you out of the fight before it even happend." She said kneeling by the blonde's side, and rubbing the stop of her back she had stepped on. "You know... With my skill at accupuncture, I could have easily put you into a day long coma, but I decided I wanted to have some... Fun." She said taking a makeup brush from Gaea Foundation and swiping it across her hand.

In a puff of smoke Chelsea's index finger was now a knife. She held and wagged it before the blonde's widened eyes. "Please... Don't." She whispered fearful of what sick tortures this murderer would inflict on her.

"Not so brave now are we huh." She teased. "Don't worry I have no intent of hurting you." She said moving behind the blonde. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Lucy was about to protest when she felt the metal against her feet. The sudden fear coursing through her system froze her in place. Her labored breathing was interupted by the realization that her sandals were becoming looser she leard a pop and break of leather, and relaized what the redhead was doing.

"Hey stop it! Leave my shoes alone, they are expensive!" She cried in what was more of a half truth. Lucy didn't know how much most of her clothes cost... Since ever since she had attained Virgo most of her clothing was provided by the celestial spirit world.

"I would, but a pair of flip-flops killed my mother, and I have sworn bloody vengence on all sandals ever since." She said as she finished slicing off all the straps on her right shoe, and tossing the useless sole and heel away as Lucy gave her a perplexed look. "Oh for the love of- I was joking you idiot." She sighed shaking her head. "Though I do find them ugly. Give me a pair of flats or pumps anyday." She said tossing away the other ruined shoe. "Of course I'm stuck with boots most of the time, more suitable for my line of work."

"I'm not willing to discuss footwear with you, and don't call me an idiot! After everything I have seen nothing sounds stupid to me anymore." Lucy squirmed clenching her tiny toes as she tried rip her legs free of her bondage. "I'm warning you, touch me, and my friends will make you pay!"

"Then I'll just have to make sure not to leave a mark." She said admiring the blonde's soft bare feet, small and narrow with milky white soles, smooth flawless round heels, soft high arches, and ending in adorable little toes adorned with sugar pink nail polish. With a smile she transformed her finger from a knife to a feather and slowly stroked her right foot around the heel.

Lucy's eyes widend as she clamped her lips tight to block the giggles that were working out of her body. "Ooh, I love it when you fight me. It just makes it more satisfying when I force the laughter out." She said wiggling the feather along one bare arch, and then the other. By this time Lucy was shaking and thrashing, her eyes and mouth clamped shut. Slowly the redhead moved to her toes playfully flicking from the tips and pads of each digit before finally caressing across the base just into the curves in between the tiny piggies.

Lucy lost it then. "Hahahahahahahaaaa!" She cried out. Lucy frantically wiggled her toes, and flexed her ankles, but no matter how she moved Chelsea's feather-finger was on point keeping her in a state of inescapable laughter.

"Yeah, that's it, just laugh and laugh." He said turning her hand back to normal as she began a wickled ten-fingernail attack on the busty blonde's beautiful bare feet. She tickled her for several minutes until Lucy's soles had turned a nice light shade of pink as her body was exhausted to the point she cold only limply lie there and laugh all the fight in her feet gone as they limply hung in the air and took the torture.

"Well this is fun." She said gently kneeding the flesh around Lucy's toes with the pads of her fingers which oddly felt soothing to the blonde allowing her to talk again.

"Go to hell." Lucy panted sweat dripping from her face into her eyes, and mouth. "This is... Only fun for you." Chelsea just smirked and lifted up Lucy's miniskirt, which had already riden high up from her hogtied struggling.

"Oh really Miss Heartfilia, your mouth says no, but your panties say yes yes yes." She teased making Lucy shiver as her blood ran cold.

"Put my skirt down you damn freak!" She cried with a massive blush on her face. Yet she knew the redhead was telling the truth. Her underwear was indeed developing a bit of moisture down there, and it was not from the source she would have prefered. 'No... It can't be, there is no way I like this. I'm not some kind of perv.' she denied trying to convince herself of her innocence.

"Oh I'm the freak, says the lady who likes being bound and tickled." Chelsea said. Lucy gasped as she felt something warm and sticky running down her soles. "H-hey, what are you doing to me!?" She demanded trying to get a good look behind her. Chelsea had taken her lolipop out of her mouth and was eagerly running the partially melted candy from Lucy's toes to her heels. "Just a little seasoning." She said once she was satified by the amount of residue on the blonde's tiny feet. "Now let's see how they taste."

"No! Keep your mouth off me you pervert! I'm not your damn candiIIIIIHHHHHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Lucy squeled as she felt what was almost like a mix between a human, and a cat's tongue flicking up and down her bare soles. It felt like she was being electrocuted she couldn't see, hear, sense anything else but the damned infernal tongue stimulating her feet she laughed even after all sound stopped coming from her mouth. Her eyes were nearly welded shut as tears streamed down her pretty face which was almost locked in a hysterical grin!

Through it all Lucy could not also stop shivering and shuddering at the sensation. For all it tormented her, it also oddly felt good at the same time. Her hips mashed into the ground as best she could in her bound state trying to intensify her gratification of this experience. Two small tents on her chest were pronounced enough they would have left nice imprints into the ground were there mud or sand instead of grass.

Chelsea stopped her licking long enough to give the blonde some time to breathe. "Hmmm no witty retort, no vulgarity. I guess I tickled all the fight out of you after all." She said patting Lucy on her rear making the blonde gasp and tingle. "Please..." She choked out pausing as she realized she was about to beg for me. 'Oh god, I really am a perv. I'm so wound up I need this devilish woman to keep going so I can...'

"Don't worry dear... It will all be over soon." Chelsea said as she eagerly wrapped her lips around a couple of Lucy's adorable little toes and began to lovingly suck them like fleshy lolipops.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH Hehehehehehehe ohhhh gawd, please oooooooh." Lucy moaned mixed with chortles and giggles. How could this off all things pleasure and tickle in just the right ratio, Lucy would never understand, but dammit it did. She eagerly spread and wiggled her toes in the redhead's mouth as she moved back and forth along each of the blonde's feet like they were a corncob. Lucy had lost all control, her will had been broken down. She was now this devilish, devious, WONDERFUL young lady's toy, an instrument of lust she played like a concert pianist.

"Oh god. please... Yes... Please. More, yes please." Lucy begged, her rational and moral mind having fled the coop as she eagerly accepting her torment. "Oh god, yes yes... I'm al... most-"

A loud shriek filled the air as a yellow flare shot into the sky.

"Oh, and that's my cue to leave, my job is done." Chelsea said getting up, and slipping her boots back on.

"NO!" Lucy cried as she shook and thrashed wildly. "I was so close! You can't do this to me! Finish it now you bitch!" She cried. Tears of anger, and frustration flowing down her face.

Chelsea merely smiled. "But then your friends might catch me, and put me away, and you'll never see me again... I don't think either of us want that." She said holding the blonde's chin up and eagerly kissing her on the mouth. A kiss much to both their suprise the blonde eagerly returned ramming her tongue into Chelsea's mouth. Eagerly accepting the taste of strawberry candy, and her own skin.

"Heehee, don't forget Ms. Heartfilia, I know where to find you, and I want more than another taste in the future." She said getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go back to my friends. I'll see you soon... Really soon." She said blowing the blonde a kiss as she strolled into the woods and out of view. As Lucy looked on with a mix of emotion. Anger at being taken out of the fight and failing the job so easily. Frustration over being denied the release she was begging for in the end, and confusion over how this assassin, this no good criminal was able to drive her heart to heights she never thought possible.

It was several minutes before Natsu swung by to untie her. Apparantly he and the others were kept busy by the strongest fighters of Night Raid while the Baron was snuck up on, and killed by another. Then they showed the team evidence of the truth. The reason the Baron had so much wealth, he was involved in human triafficking.

This had Lucy confused. "So all this time, they were the good guys?" She asked.

"Not sure." He said. "I guess they were doing bad things for good reasons at best." He said as she summoned Virgo to provide her with a new pair of heels. Close-toed ones this time. "By the way, what is that smell?" He asked, his superhuman nose detecting what most humans could not. "You smell like strawberry candy, and something else. Like Bisca after she and Alzack spent 10 minutes back in the supply closet last month.

"Please don't ask. I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Suffice to say, I think I had the hardest night of all us." She said walking away much to his confusion. It was a long awakward train ride back to Magnolia town. Lucy dodging questions about where she was and what had happend to her. She was just so tired. When they got home early the next morning. She eagerly went to her apartment, took a cold shower, changed to her PJs, and headed to bed.

When Lucy awoke it was late in the afternoon. To her shock, she was not on her side, but laying on her back. Her arms and legs tied spread eagle to each corner of the bed! Worse was that she was completely nude, her pajamas laying in shredded tatters on the bed. Her mouth sealed with duct tape, and stuffed with what she just knew was her ruined pair of clean panties.

"Hello Lucy, my dear." Chelsea said sitting over her kissing her on the nose as Lucy found herself both relaxing and shuddering with lust. "I believe it is time to finish what I started." She said as her fingers on her right hand were transformed into feath dusters!

Muffled screams of laughter escaped Lucy's mouth as the wiggling dusters stroked her lower tummy. Lucy abandoned all her uptight nature and thrusted her hips upward with wild abandon as the feathery materially brushed just above her rapidly moistening naked womanhood.

 **THE END**

* * *

Well... That was something. Not sure how many of you are into this kinda thing, but I worked hard on it. I was trying not to be too graphic and vulgar. I mean yeah it's smut, but I still would like to be classy about it most of the time. Thanks for reading, and if you like stories where Lucy ends up with women from various crossovers. Then be sure to review, favorite, and put me on Author Alert (Not Story Alert, because I don't intend to post another chapter to this.) Also keep in mind not every story will be as sexual as this. Some will be cute, some heartwarming, some funny, and some raunchy. Maybe a combination of the above sometimes. You get the idea.

 **COMING SOON: The Mage, The Nurse, and the Dead.**


End file.
